marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Panther
| Box2 Image = Black panther -2.jpg | Box2 Text = Chanda }} | Box2 Image = S'Yan (Earth-616).jpg | Box2 Text = S'Yan }} | Box2 Image = Black Panther Vol 5 1 Textless.jpg | Box2 Text = Shuri }} The Alternate Reality Versions listed below are alternates of the longest running Black Panther, T'Challa. For alternates of the others, see Others. | Alternate1 = 161; Black Panther (Earth-161) 0001.jpg | Alternate2 = 295 | Alternate3 = Coal Tiger | Alternate4 = Nubian Prince | Alternate5 = 804 | Alternate6 = 928; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate7 = 982; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate8 = Panther; Panther (T'Challa) (Earth-1119) 0001.jpg | Alternate9 = 1145 | Alternate10 = 1298 | Alternate11 = T'Challa Udaku;T'Challa Udaku (Earth-1610)008.jpg | Alternate12 = 2108; T'Challa (Earth-2108).jpg | Alternate13 = 2149 | Alternate14 = 2301; 637720-blackpanther1.jpg | Alternate15 = 2319; T'Challa (Earth-2319) 003.jpg | Alternate16 = 2814 | Alternate17 = 2992; Impossible.png | Alternate18 = 3131 | Alternate19 = 4321; Black Panther (Earth-4321) 0001.jpg | Alternate20 = 5631; T'Challa (Earth-5631) Hulk and Power Pack Vol 1 4.jpg | Alternate21 = Chieftain Justice | Alternate22 = 7121; T'Challa (Earth-7121).jpg | Alternate23 = 7187; T'Challa (Earth-7187).jpg | Alternate24 = 7192; T'Challa (Earth-7192).jpg | Alternate25 = 7940; T'Challa (Earth-7940).jpg | Alternate26 = 8110; Black_panther_8110.png | Alternate27 = 8234 | Alternate28 = 8312 | Alternate29 = 8441 | Alternate30 = 8545 | Alternate31 = 8666; T'Challa (Earth-8666).jpg | Alternate32 = Black Pantser, aka Black'n'Blue Panther; Cholla (Earth-9047).jpg | Alternate33 = 9140 | Alternate34 = 9151; T'Challa (Earth-9151).jpg | Alternate35 = 9411; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate36 = 9590; T'Challa (Earth-9590).jpg | Alternate37 = 9591 | Alternate38 = 9916 | Alternate39 = 9930 | Alternate40 = 9997 | Alternate41 = 10011; Black Panther (Cancerverse) 0001.jpg | Alternate42 = 10021; T'Challa (Earth-10021).jpg | Alternate43 = 10267; T'Challa (Earth-10267).jpg | Alternate44 = 10508; T'Challa (Earth-10508) Incredible Hulk Vol 1 609.jpg | Alternate45 = 11080 | Alternate46 = 11236; T'Challa (Earth-11236) in Black Panther Vol 3 36.jpg | Alternate47 = 11911; T'Challa (Earth-11911) from Super Hero Squad Vol 1 4.jpg | Alternate48 = 12101; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate49 = 13519; T'Challa (Earth-13519).jpg | Alternate50 = 14026; T'Challa (Earth-14026) from What If Annihilation Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate51 = 14845 | Alternate52 = 14850; What_If_-_Wolverine_Enemy_of_the_State_01_-_page_19-20_(4).jpg | Alternate53 = 20051; T'Challa (Earth-20051) Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four Vol 1 10.jpg | Alternate54 = 21011; T'Challa (Earth-TRN188) 0001.jpg | Alternate55 = 22795; T'Challa (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate56 = 23099; T'Challa (Earth-23099) 001.jpg | Alternate57 = 23895 | Alternate58 = 45162; T'Challa (Earth-45162) from What If Age Of Ultron Vol 1 5 001.png | Alternate59 = 50302; T'Challa (Earth-50302).jpg | Alternate60 = 58163 | Alternate61 = 61112; T'Challa (Earth-61112) 001.jpg | Alternate62 = 66209; T'Challa (Earth-66209) Mini Marvels Ultimate Collection Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate63 = 71016; Black_panther_71016.png | Alternate64 = 71166; T'Challa (Earth-71166).jpg | Alternate65 = 81156 | Alternate66 = 89721 | Alternate67 = 89923; T'Challa (Earth-89923).jpg | Alternate68 = 90110 | Alternate69 = 90251; T'Challa (Earth-90251).jpg | Alternate70 = 90659 | Alternate71 = 91112 | Alternate72 = 93074; T'Challa (Earth-93074).jpg | Alternate73 = 93165; T'Challa (Earth-93165).jpg | Alternate74 = 95126; T'Challa (Earth-95126).jpg | Alternate75 = 97618 | Alternate76 = 99062; T'Challa (Earth-99062) Mini Marvels Ultimate Collection Vol 1 1 002.jpg | Alternate77 = 107342; No_Image_Male.jpg | Alternate78 = 200505; T'Challa (Earth-200505).jpg | Alternate79 = 523003 | Alternate80 = 730834 | Alternate81 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN192) | Alternate82 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN246) | Alternate83 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN278); T'Challa (Earth-TRN278).jpg | Alternate84 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN294); T'Challa (Earth-TRN294) 0001.jpg | Alternate85 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN338); T'Challa (Earth-TRN338) from AVX Vs Vol 1 6 0001.png | Alternate86 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN445); T'Challa (Earth-TRN445) Ultimate FF Vol 1 6.jpg | Movies1 = 60808; T'Challa (Earth-60808) 001.png | Movies2 = 555326; Vlcsnap-2011-10-07-14h09m55s25.png | Television1 = 8096; T'Challa (Earth-8096) 002.JPG | Television2 = 91119; Panther_(T'Challa)_(Earth-91119)_0001.jpg | Television3 = 92131 | Television4 = 534834 | Television5 = 904913; 1064848117.jpg | Television6 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN391); BP T'Challa.png | Television7 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN413); T'Challa (Earth-TRN413) 001.png | Video Games1 = 6109; T'Challa (Earth-6109) Modern.jpg | Video Games2 = 12131; T'Challa (Earth-12131) 001.png | Video Games3 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN258); T'Challa (Earth-TRN258) 001.png | Others1 = T'Chaka; T'Chaka_(Earth-616)_03.jpg | Others2 = Shuri; Black Panther Vol 5 1 Textless.jpg | Others3 = Steve Rogers; Cap as Black Panther (Ultimate).jpg | Others4 = K'Shamba | Others5 = Azari; Azari.jpg | Others6 = Black Panther | Others7 = Black Panther | Others8 = Skrull Subversive; T'Challa (Skrull) (Earth-10219).jpg | Others9 = Poppupian; T'Challa (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others10 = T'Challa; T'Challa (Robot) (Earth-81551).png | Others11 = Black Panther (Robot Iron Avengers); Black Panther (Robot) (Earth-555326).jpg | Others12 = Black Panther (Taskmaster robot); Black Panther (Taskmaster Robot) (Earth-616) Hawkeye Earth's Mightiest Marksman Vol 1 1.jpg | Related1 = White Wolf; Hunter.PNG | Related2 = Erik Killmonger; Erik Killmonger (Earth-616).jpg | Related3 = T'Chaka (Panther) | Related4 = Sh'ri (Panther); Sh'ri (Earth-1119) 0001.jpg | Related5 = Bronze Tiger; No Image Male.jpg | Related6 = Sky Panther; Sky Panther (Earth-TRN120).png | Related7 = Grey Panther; Grey Panther (Earth-TRN188) 0001.jpg | Related8 = Black Panda; Black Panda (Earth-8311) 1.jpg }} Category:Hereditary Mantles